Here We Come!
by xoitsme848ox
Summary: Everyone is headed for Greece this summer. Can we say DRAMA? love will be found and lost... but dont worry there hopefully will be a happy ending!
1. ideas

Hey everyone! I'm back and I wanna write another story but I have no idea what the plot should be so I'm going to give you a 3 of my ideas and you can pick your favorite one.

1: The PC and BB go to Aspen for Christmas break they are all in their Senior Year of high school. The pairings I wanna do for this one will include; Derrick and Claire, Josh and Massie, New guy and Alicia, Chris and Kristen, Kemp and Dylan, and also a short Cam and Massie.

2: Senior Year has just begun can we say DRAMA? The PC is fighting and are noting wanting to speak to each other. Can the guys bring them back together before it's too late? Pairings; Josh and Claire, New guy and Massie, Derrick and Kristen, Chris and Alicia, Cam and Dylan. NO KEMP!

3: Summer has finally arrived and everyone's looking forward to spending their last summer together before they go off to college. They go yachting in Greece for the summer; sunshine, tans, and boys! Pairings for this story; Derrick and Massie, Cam and Alicia, Josh and Claire, Kemp and Kristen, and Chris and Dylan.

Thanks for your help! :SMILES: I hope you like the ideas give me your feed back.


	2. graduation dinner

Okay, you have chosen and I'm going to be writing topic number 3! So here it goes. BTW the story will start the night after graduation! Enjoy! Also the use of alcohol will be in this chapter but only shortly.

**Lisi Harrison owns the clique, not me!**

_Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
Alive tonight_

Secret valentine

We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all

**Hurricanes Sushi Bar**

**Friday, June 3****rd**

**7:13 p.m.**

"Yahoo! We've done it! We made it through high school and now it's time to celebrate!" Claire Lyons said, she was making a toast at dinner. Dinner was being held at the new sushi bar where her family and friends had decided to host this special event. It had been one of the best years of her life. Being a senior had been so fun, not only did she and Josh, her boyfriend of 3 years; make it through all the fights and hard times he had even given her a promise her to show her how serious he was about there relationship.

Claire held up her flute of champagne and said "Let's make this summer one to remember!" Everyone held up their flute in showing they agreed with her. Claire sat back down and Josh grabbed her hand.

"That was a great speech." He whispered in her ear giving her slight goosebumps. He was truly perfect! She looked across the table at Massie and thought about all the good times they had and how much she was going to miss her after the summer. Massie had told her that NYU was calling her name, and Claire had decided that she wanted to go to Yale and study medicine. Luckily though Josh, Derrick and Kristen would be going there to. Everyone else would also be close so they wouldn't be very far away from each other.

Massie stood up, "I have an announcement to make. Derrick, Claire, Kristen, and Josh will no longer be the only ones going to Yale," she was beaming "I have decided that I to will attend Yale this fall."

Derrick's mouth hung up, and then it turned into a smile, "That's great Mass!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then in a low tone told her, "Block, I love you. And I want this summer to be the best summer ever and so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Greece this summer.

Josh looked at him funny, "Dude no way! You're going to Greece too?" Claire turned to him.

"What! I thought we were going to be together this summer!" Claire said her eyes looking confused.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come to Greece with me?" Josh said pushing a streak of blonde hair out of her face.

Claire's face brighten and she grew a huge smile on her face. "Yes! I would love to go to Greece with you!"

"Great, so while there on a love fest in Greece together we'll be stuck in Westchester." Alicia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not necessarily," he looked at Josh, "this is our last summer together. So why don't we all go down to Greece for the summer?"

"O my god! I heart that!" Alicia said.

"That would be great. My parents have a yacht over there and we could go cruising through the Mediterranean all summer!" Chris said putting his arm around Dylan.

"Yeah and my moms jet can take us there!" Dylan said.

Suddenly everyone was talking about how magical this summer was going to be. Little did they no this summer was not going to be a piece of cake.

**Massie's Room**

**Saturday, June 4****th**

**12:32 p.m.**

Massie Block was laying on her unmade bed texting her four best friends.

**MassieBlock:** Major shopping spree b4 Greece.

**DylanMarvil:** agreed, I need like 5 new swimsuits I mean it's Greece, ppl get SO tan there!

**ClaireLyons:** yeah I think I wanna get 1 of those new Besty Johnson sundresses.

**AliciaRivera:** we should each get a pair of Ray Bans in our favorite colors

**KristenGregory:** green

**ClaireLyons:** aqua

**MassieBlock:** I already got custom made purple rhinestone ones…

**AliciaRivera:** from who?

**MassieBlock:** derrick, he new I wanted some

**DylanMarvil:** aww that's sweet

**KristenGregory:** very, but bac to subject when r we even leaving??

**MassieBlock:** 2 days!!

**ClaireLyons:** liar

**MassieBlock:** im not kidding

**DylanMarvil:** then I g2g pack!

**KristenGregory: **peace out

**ClaireLyons:** ily cya soon

**AliciaRivera:** bye u guys

**MassieBlock:** bye ily guys

Hope you liked it! Feed back plz


	3. marriage?

Okay, thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter!

** Lisi Harrison owns the clique**

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours_

**Claire's Room**

**Sunday, June 5****th**

**8:15 p.m**

Claire looked around her room; she and the rest of the PC had just come home from a 10 hour long shopping spree. Her room was filled with bags and suitcases. Josh and her where going to spend almost 3 whole months together, cruising on a yacht! She decided paying could wait until the morning. She grabbed one of her new swimsuits and went out to the spa. Once inside she changed into her bikini and climbed into the hot tub.

All of the sudden the door open, Massie walked in. "I guess I'm not the only one who thought chilling in the spa was a good an idea." She said and slide into the hot tub.

"I guess not!"

"Claire, I have a question. Do you find it strange how Derrick never mentions marrying me; like Josh has mentioned marrying you?"

Claire looked at her friends stunned, "Mass, maybe he's not ready for something like that. Yeah you and him have been going steady for almost 2 years but he might not want to marry yet. Or maybe it will happen over the summer, after all Derrick is famous for waiting to do everything last minute."

"Yeah I guess your right but still I wish..." Massie trembled.

"You wish what?"

"I wish he was more like Josh in that way. More mature and willing to commit."

Claire pulled her friend into a hug. "Mass it will happen just give him some time."

**Cam's Basement**

**Sunday, June 5****th**

**8:31**

Cam had invited the guys over for a little video game playing, but instead of playing the games they sat down talking how they wished this summer would go.

"Man, I hope we get along this summer; I mean this might be it." Chris said looking at no one in particular.

"Guys, I think im going to propose to Kristen." Kemp said out of the blue. "I mean I know will be going to different schools but I won't be that far away and anyways I think she's the one."

"Whoa man, what? I mean yeah you guys have been going out for like ever, but marriage is a whole different subject." Derrick said.

"Well we can't all be immature like you, Derrick." Cam snapped.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Derrick said his face getting red.

Josh who always kept his cool explained, "What Cam is trying to say is, maybe you're not ready for marriage but Massie might. Maybe she doesn't want to just be our girlfriend. I'm not saying I'm right but think about it dude; ever girl wants her fairytale prince to sweep her off her feet and maybe Massie thinks you have."

Derrick looked at the guys and said "But what if I'm not ready?"

"Then you do what I did. Give her a promise ring. It said I'll always be there for you but I'm just not ready for marriage yet." Josh said putting his hand on Derricks back. "But I think I am ready to take the next step."

Chris looked at him in awn, "You mean?"

Josh smile, "That's right I am going to propose sometime this summer!"

**Alicia's Room**

**Monday, June 6****th**

**11:23 a.m.**

Alicia flopped down on her bed; she had had a busy morning. First at 8 had gone to Avon Day Spa to get a new haircut, her nails done, and a new 30 minute back massage. From there she had swigged by Cam's house to see how is packing was going and to just see him. Then she stopped at Dylan's house to bring her a quick round of gossip she had heard, and lastly she had stopped by the mall to grab another pair of Chanel flip flops because the other ones had gotten pasta split on them the other night at dinner.

**CamFisher:** hey babe, question: what time r we meeting at the airport tom.?

**AliciaRivera:** idk let me check

**CamFisher:** k

Alicia quickly checked her e-mails and sure enough Massie had sent to PC an e-mails saying to meet at her house around 9:45.

**AliciaRivera:** mass sent me a mail saying 2 meet at her house round 9:45ish

**CamFisher:** sounds good ill tell the guys

**AliciaRivera:** ok cya tom.

**CamFisher:** luv ya

**AliciaRivera:** luv u 2!

And with that Alicia placed her phone on her nightstand and fell back asleep.

**Dylan's Kitchen**

**Monday, June 6****th**

**12:00**

Dylan walked into her kitchen starving. She had skipped breakfast because she was sleeping and now she was hungry. Lenny the Marvil's chef had the day off so Dylan was going to have to think of something. She decided Chinese would be yum, so she called for take out.

Once the food had arrived Dylan had called Kristen and asked if she wanted to join her for lunch, and since Kristen only lived 5 minutes away and loved Chinese food she showed up of course!

"So what's up?" Kristen said walking into kitchen.

"Packing." Dylan groaned. Even though she loved to travel, she hated packing.

Kristen laughed, "Yeah we'll lucky me I'm almost done!"

"What do you think it's going to be like, just us the guys and Greece?" Dylan asked dreamily.

"I don't know but I hope that we all get along and not have any drama. And anyway I'm just happy to get out of Westchester for the summer. And then Yale in the fall!"

"You're so lucky that you're going to Yale. I wish I would have gotten accepted, but NYU is a good school I guess."

"Dylan, NYU is a great school, and we'll still be able to hangout. Maybe not as often as we like but still; I'm going to miss Kemp a lot but he said he'll come visit. But for now we have to stop being sad and get happy because tomorrow we are going to Greece!" Kristen squealed.

So you like you hate? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. finally

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. So heres an extra long chapter just for you! BTW I gave them new aim names.

** Lisi Harrison owns the clique not me!

_Do you remember,  
I'll never forget,  
Touchin' your body all soakin' wet,  
The water was cool,  
The feelin' was hot,  
Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked._

In your strapless sundress,  
Kickin' back, no stress,  
As long as we was together,  
'Cause we were feelin' young love,  
And we couldn't get enough.  
Baby, I could reminisce forever.

**Marvil Private Jet –somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean-**

**Tuesday, June 7****th**

**9:15 p.m.**

Since the plane had left at 5 o'clock they would arriving in Greece at around 9 the next morning. The plane was very spacious. Sikinos Island was where they were heading. The harbor was holding the Annemarie the yacht the gang would be spending their summer on!

"So what do you guys want to do?" Massie said looking around. She had fallen asleep on Derrick's lap. As she looked around it was pretty obvious what everyone was doing. Josh and Claire were snuggled close together listening to Josh's iPod. Alicia had fallen a sleep on Cam's shoulder who was playing his PS2. Kemp and Kristen were on his laptop looking at different Greek islands. Dylan and Chris seemed to be the only ones fully paying attention.

Derrick who had been snoozing had awoken and look startled, until he realized where he was. He gave her a quick kiss and said "So what are we doing?" Dylan and Chris laughed.

"Massie just asked that," Dylan explained "should we wake them up?"

"Yeah, and then maybe we can watch a movie or something." Chris said.

So once everyone was awake they decided to watch 'What Happens In Vegas'. Claire who was still tired got up and got her poke-a-dotted fleece blanket and snuggled up close to Josh who put his arm around her. Alicia got up to get everyone a soda, while Cam got the popcorn and candy. The pilot made an announcement saying that because of the wind they would get there about 2 hours earlier. "Great we are going to have to get up early." Kemp mumbled.

The movie had been pretty funny but most of them had fallen asleep during it. Only Derrick and Massie had kept awake. They each got out their laptops and started Impinge each other not wanting to wake the others.

**DerricksBlock:** so what do u wanna tlk bout?

**MassiesDerrington:** us

**DerricksBlock:** us? R u breaking up wit me

**MassiesDerrington:** yes, jk.

**DerricksBlock:** very funny ha.

**MassiesDerrington:** jeez I was jk, no I say us I mean ur future

**DerricksBlock:** im listenin

**MassiesDerrington:** u no ily

**DerricksBlock:** yes, ily2

**MassiesDerrington:** So I was wondering, would u some day mayb marry me??

Right after Derrick hit enter, he knew he had done the right thing. Massie's ace grew into the biggest smile he had ever seen!

**DerricksBlock:** YES!!!!

Derrick pulled out a robin blue box, and looked at Massie "This is a promise ring, in which I promise one day I will marry you. I will always love you and therefore I want you to have this. This doesn't mean I'm ready for marriage but when I do marry it's you who I want to." He said in a low voice so no one would wake.

Massie looked at him as he handed her the box, "Well open it already!" he said.

Massie opened the box, inside was a purple tanzanite ring from the Tiffany Legacy Collection. For the first time in her life she was speech less.

"You don't like it?" Derrick asked in a hurt voice.

Massie put her finger over his mouth, "It's beautiful! I love it and I love you." Her eyes started to water, "I wish we could live in this moment forever."

And then she slowly leaned over and kissed him soft at first, but then hungrily.

Claire woke up for some reason and saw her best friend making out with her boyfriend. On her left ring finger she wore a beautiful purple ring that looked like the one she had talked to Claire about. Claire looked down at her own hand where a fire orange spessartite Tiffany Legacy Collection ring sat.

"Josh, wake up!" Claire whispered into his ear. Josh slowly awoke and Claire showed him the reason why.

"Great Massie and Derrick are making out. So what?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Not that look at Massie's ring finger."

"Wow, he finally did it!"

Claire laughed, Massie arose and caught Claire's eye, and smiled. Claire mouthed her 'Finally'

Claire looked back at Josh gave him a kiss and fell back asleep.

**Sikinos Island**

**Wednesday, June 8****th**

**10:45 a.m.**

The sun was shining, the waves were crashing down on to the beach, and the warm wind was blowing. It was prefect beach weather! When they got to the beach they went to go change, and then hit the water.

"The water is beautiful!" Kristen said.

"Guys look at those people cliff diving!" Chris said pointing at people about a couple hundred feet away.

"O'my gosh, lets go do it!" Dylan said.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, "Let's go do it!" Derrick said throwing his fist in the air.

They raced to where they had put their towels, grabbed there stuff and made I mad dash towards the cliffs. The climb took about 15 minutes and once up there some of the girls where having second thoughts.

"I don't know if it's safe, I mean the water doesn't look that deep." Claire said looking at Josh.

"What if there's a shark?" Massie asked.

"What if my bikini top pops open?" Alicia asked, everyone laughed.

"You'll have an extra air bag to protect you!" Dylan said laughing.

"Haha very funny you guys." Alicia said putting her arms over her chest.

"Come on nothing going to happen, we'll jump in pairs." Kemp said putting his arm around Kristen.

Claire looked over the edge of the cliff again and nodded, "Fine." She whispered. Josh took Claire's hand,

"You sure?" When Claire nodded he said, "Well then we'll go first. And at least we know the water isn't cold!"

Him and Claire walked to the very edge, took one last look back and… jumped! The rush of the wind gave Claire goosebumps, and even though she knew she was only in the air for a couple of seconds it seemed like a lifetime. She was thankful when her feet finally hit the water and she went under. She swam back to the surface to meet Josh grinning at her.

"That was great!" he said pulling her in for a hug. "Now I'm going to do something I always wanted to do. He pulled her in for a kiss, she was about to meet his lips when he… dunked her!

"You come back here!" She said laughing and swimming after him.

Once they got to the sandy area again where they could stand they waited on the others to jump and come meet them!

So do you like it? Please be honest!

Xoxo logan


End file.
